


The Bond Girl

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Bond Girl, Fingering, James Bond - Freeform, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara was cast as the next Bond girl, but who would be Bond?  Michael Fassbender or Tom Hardy?  During screen testing, there is no denying the chemistry she has with both actors.  How far will they take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond Girl

My hard work has finally paid off. After years of B movies and terrible horror films that'll most likely never see the light of day, I've been hired as a Bond girl. It may not be where I want to be, yet, but it's certainly a step in the right direction. Gaining valuable screen time in a very beloved franchise could be the key to a successful acting career, as long as I don't fuck it up. And I don't plan on doing so.

Basically all the cast had been hired except for the starring role of James Bond himself and the villain. With Daniel Craig retiring from the notorious role of Bond, big shoes need to be filled. I've heard all the rumors, but I knew better than to believe anything until the studio itself announces it.

I'd been told by my agent that today would consist of screen tests with two different actors the casting directors were torn on. Apparently they're both bloody fantastic and would both be the stars but they couldn't decide who would be Bond and who would be the villain. At least not until they were able to test their on-screen chemistry with a woman. That woman being me. Lucky, lucky me.

I arrived to the studio precisely on time and was treated to the hair and make up department quickly to gussy up and to fill out a sample costume for my role. Once I was finished being fussed over, I blushed at my reflection in the mirror. I knew I cleaned up nicely, but damn. These people were professionals. I hardly looked like myself. I envied the smokey eye make up I knew I could never recreate on my own. The sparkly ruby dress slit up my thigh, revealing quite a lot of skin. But the steep V of the dress made me think maybe I should dissuade my family from ever seeing this movie.

"You look perfect, sweetheart!" The director greeted me with a quick kiss on the cheek once I was on set.

I swallowed hard, butterflies taking over my insides. I was nervous, but oh so excited! 

"Let's get started then. No time like the present!" The director clapped his hands together twice and knowing the lines for the hotel room scene, I moved on over to the bed before the camera and sat at the edge. "Michael, you're up first."

My eyes widened but I kept my mouth closed, trying not to appear star struck realizing Michael Fassbender was making his way over to the set. His hair was slicked back and he wore a tuxedo. I let out a slow breath and took his hand as he introduced himself to me.

"Yes, I know who you are," I smiled, hopefully not crazily. "I'm Mara. It's a pleasure to work with you!"

A sly smile formed across his face as he sat next to me and placed a firm hand behind my neck. I almost didn't realize what was going on before remembering, oh yes, this is the scene. Before I knew it, our director had yelled "action!"

"I can't, James," I lowered my head, our foreheads touching. Our lips were so close and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "My husband may not be a very nice man, but I couldn't do this to him."

Michael's hold on my neck loosened and he brought his hand to my chin, lifting it up so our eyes met. "You don't have to do a thing. This is all on me," he lowly rumbled.

Damn. Just two lines and I felt weak in the knees already.

"You're smooth, James," I teased him with a little smile as he slowly brought his lips to mine.

In the script, I'm supposed to tense up at first and then relax against him, kissing him back. But my hands went straight for his hair, grazing his scalp, keeping him close.

"Cut..." The director uttered.

Michael pulled away and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry!" I stood with my hands across my heart. "That's my fault!"

"It's alright, it wasn't too bad of a change. But we need the scenes to be similar in order to properly cast Bond, so, Mara, if you could stick with the script and all..." the director smiled and shrugged.

"Of course! Again, I apologize. And to you, Mr. Fassbender," I turned to Michael and bit my lip in embarrassment. His eyes dropped to my mouth and quickly returned to my eyes.

He shook his head and letting his natural accent slip, said, "Not a problem, love. Happy to try again."

"Alright, places please, everyone," the director cried out before again shouting "action!"

"I can't, James," I repeated my line, following the script. "My husband may not be a very nice man, but I couldn't do this to him."

Once again, Michael's hand gently rose my chin up, our eyes meeting. "You don't have to do a thing. This is all on me." He closed the distance between us, and after completing my next line, our lips came together softly.

True to the script, I placed my palms on his chest to stop his advances and pulled away for a mere second before crashing my lips back to his. My arms relaxed and my palms slowly slid down his chest. Michael pulled me closer, his arms around me immediately and we kissed more passionately. It's always strange kissing a co-star while being watched and I've certainly had my fair share of experience, but kissing Michael felt a bit more natural. My mouth opened for him and he let his tongue slip in. I could keep at this for hours.

A harsh knock at the door of the room we were in made us both jump, having been too caught up in kissing. Snapping back into character, I whispered, "It's him! Please, hide!"

Michael stood and pulled out a gun, cocking it. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I didn't come here for you. Let him in."

"Cut! Excellent. Thank you, Michael! We got what we needed. Mara, do you need a break or are we good to move on?" 

I glanced to the director and the camera man. "I'm good." I cleared my throat and watched Michael walk off the set and out of the lighting. He needed to be Bond. I'd quit if he wasn't cast.

"Great. Next we have Tom. Tom?" The director glanced around until Tom Hardy stepped into view. Once again I was star struck. 

Holy hell, how was I going to be able to do this again, with yet another favorite actor of mine? I took in a deep breath, still recovering from Michael.

"Hullo," Tom shook my hand. "Lovely to meet you, Mara."

"Likewise, Mr. Hardy," I laughed in spite of myself. I couldn't believe my luck. First Fassbender and now Hardy?

Tom shook his head. "Tom, please," he kindly smiled.

"Places!" The director shouted.

We both sat on the edge of the bed and repeated the scene Michael and I had done. As far as chemistry went, I felt it with Tom, too. There was no denying it. I didn't screw up our scene at all. I kept to the script and it felt natural. Tom was brilliant as Bond. He definitely had the masculine and sexual magnetism that the character Bond possessed.

The director called out "cut" and Tom turned to him.

"Mind if we do that once more? It's only fair, considering Fassbender got two shots."

"That was because I screwed up the first time," I told him.

Tom smirked. "Even so. I'd still like to do another take. He got more time with you, and that's hardly fair, innit?" He turned to the director. "If it's alright with you, that is?"

"We've got time for another. Places, everyone."

Tom and I returned to the bed. I was thrilled we got to run through the scene one more time. His full lips were certainly made for kissing. I wished our scene was longer.

Once we finished, he had me convinced he would be the perfect Bond. He just oozed sophistication with a hint of rebellious charm.

I now understood why the casting directors were at such a lost. I wouldn't want their job right now.

I walked back to the hair and make up department to return my costume and jewelry props. Sally, one of the casting directors, caught up with me before I retired to my own trailer.

"Watching both men with you, I have no idea how the hell we are going to do this! Do you have any opinions? Anything would help, really."

"Er," I considered both the actors as I placed my own simple diamond studs back onto my ears. "I'm really sorry, Sally. They were both tremendous. You really can't go wrong with either of them." I shrugged, feeling bad that I couldn't help her decision. "Michael is a bit more of a powerful presence. He's a tad more intimidating. Hardy, however, is more subtle and charming in his mannerisms. I really don't know what else to say. I mean, you saw them! They're both fucking fantastic!"

"Yeah, that's zero help, Mara," Sally frowned.

I lightly chuckled and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "I don't envy your job right now. But I honestly believe either way, whoever you choose, he'll be the right one. And isn't the other going to be cast as the villain?"

Sally nodded.

"Then I say it's a win-win situation. Don't worry, I believe you'll make the right choice!" I waved goodbye and left poor frustrated Sally alone with her thoughts.

Back in my trailer, I packed up my personal belongings to head back to my rental home until I was needed again. As I stood there folding some shirts, someone knocked on the door. I shoved my shirt into my bag and slowly pushed the door open, finding Tom Hardy at the bottom of the steps smiling back up at me.

"Oh, hi," I tucked my hair behind my ears, caught off guard. I certainly wasn't expecting him, of all people.

"Sorry to intrude, I was wondering if you had a minute or two? To discuss the movie?" He squinted in the sun, shielding his eyes with a hand.

"Of course." I stepped back to allow room for him to pass. "Come on in."

Tom thanked me and stepped up into the trailer. He looked over my space, taking it all in. There wasn't much, but I did have photographs of my family and close friends taped to the walls.

"So, what's up? Did Sally talk to you? Do you know your role yet?" I immediately regretted hounding him. 

Tom just turned to me and smiled softly. "No, not yet. I was wondering what you thought, though, after having a chance between Fassbender and I."

"Oh, well, uh. I'm not sure it'd be appropriate for me to talk about this. I mean, with just you. You both did fantastic."

"Sorry, I don't mean to put you on the spot." I realized he had suddenly moved closer. I had no where to go but back against the wall. 

"It's fine," I replied. If he was here to seduce me, it was working like a charm. He now stood directly before me and placed a hand next to my face against the wall of the trailer.

"It's just... that scene we did..." His voice grew softer. "It makes me want the role even more now."

My lips parted, surprised by his willingness to be so transparent with me. "Yeah," was all I could say in return. I was at a loss for words.

Tom's other hand came up to brush across my bottom lip delicately. "I need to kiss your mouth again," he nearly whispered.

"You don't need to be Bond to do that." The words surprised me as soon as I said them. But I meant it. Instead of waiting for him, I pushed myself forward, planting my lips on his.

At first he was taken aback, surprised as well by my reaction, but then pushed me back against the wall, hungrily returning the kiss. His hands gently cradled my jaw, allowing him to have his way with my mouth. My fingers sprawled across his back, my nails digging into him, keeping him close.

Tom had me pinned to the wall by his hips. My hands slowly slid down his back as he dropped one to my shoulder, pulling back the strap of my blouse to expose my skin more. I kicked off my flip flops, hoping soon this would lead to the both of us removing all our clothing. His mouth trailed down my neck and to my shoulder. Chills took over me and goosebumps appeared across my sensitive flesh.

A curt knock on the door rudely interrupted our moment. Tom stepped away and I pulled the shoulder of my blouse back in place. This time, I peered out the curtain of the tiny window on the door before opening it.

"Oh... It's.. It's Michael," I turned to Tom.

"Huh. Well, if it's alright with you, I'll just step back into your sleeping area to give you two some privacy. It could be awkward if he knew I was here."

"Yeah, you're right." I waited for Tom to disappear further into the trailer back to where a simple cot was stationed.

Michael knocked again and I pushed the door open, hoping my face wasn't too red from the exchange of passion that had just happened between Tom and I. "Hi, Michael," I greeted him. "Can I help you with something?"

As Tom had done before, Michael shielded his eyes from the blinding sun as he looked up the steps towards me. "I thought maybe I had missed you. Sally mentioned you were headed home after packing."

"Yeah, I'm nearly finished." It felt awkward just having him stand out there, so I invited him in. I stepped back as I had done for Tom to let him pass.

He was definitely much more imposing than Tom. Not in a threatening way, but there was no denying his presence. It was very dominating.

"I wanted to ask how you felt about our scene earlier?" Michael scratched his chin, looking completely comfortable and without a worry. He crossed his arms, waiting for my reply. 

I didn't know how to express my opinion without hurting Tom's feelings. Surely he could still hear what was going on and being said.

I sighed and shrugged. "You were both great. Really. I feel bad for Sally and the rest of the casting directors."

"Oh, I'm not worried about the role. I'm curious about how you felt. You did feel it too, didn't you?" 

Whoa, nelly. The way he was looking at me...

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant. And of course I felt it too. But we're professionals and we need to keep those kinds of things to ourselves. Like... like Tom and I did...

Michael cocked his head to the side, watching me. A slow smile appeared across his lips. "You deny it?"

I scoffed, unsure how to answer, with Tom listening in. "I... I think we both have great on-screen chemistry, if that's what you're asking."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "And... off-screen?"

"Off-screen? I wouldn't know," I shrugged. 

Michael stepped up to me, dropping his hands to his sides. If I didn't have company in the back room, I probably would have jumped his bones then and there. I swallowed hard, nervous.

"Do I frighten you, Mara?" He was close enough for me to reach out and touch. So I did. I placed a hand on his chest. Not to keep him at bay, but just to touch him. I fingered one of the buttons on his shirt, unable to look him in the eye. I shook my head no.

"May I kiss you?" He brought a hand to my chin and rose it until our eyes met.

I couldn't answer but I knew my eyes were screaming "YES!" I hoped he heard them. He must have because he lowered his face to mine and gently pressed his lips to my own.

Tom completely left my mind and Michael took over. His lips passed across my cheek and took in my ear lobe. I placed a hand on his neck and moaned.

"I... stop, Michael." I couldn't do this to them. It wasn't fair. I pushed him back. "I'm sorry. Tom is here, in the other room."

Michael turned his head as Tom stepped out, looking none too pleased.

"Hardy," Michael nodded to him.

"Fassbender."

They both looked to me. "Well," I laughed uncomfortably. "This is awkward."

I had no idea what to do. I didn't know what they would do. Storm out of my trailer? Fight each other? Hug it out?

"It doesn't need to be awkward. We're all obviously going to be apart of this movie. We can be civilized. Right, Hardy?" Michael stepped back, allowing Tom more space into the tiny living area of my trailer.

"Of course. We're all adults." Tom nodded, agreeing with Michael.

I looked back and forth between them. "I don't understand," I furrowed my brow.

"There's nothing to understand. You're perfectly capable of making your own decision. It's obvious you're attracted to the both of us." Michael took a seat on the small loveseat and glanced at Tom and I.

"You're asking me to choose? Between the two of you? Right now?"

Tom just watched me and Michael raised his eye brows in reply.

"I-I can't!"

Tom moved and sat next to Michael. "Come here," he commanded. He gave his knee a pat, the one closest to Michael.

Reluctantly, I complied and ended up sitting on the knees of both Tom and Michael. Unsure of what to do next, I simply sat there, waiting. Michael moved first, reaching across me to turn my face towards his. Tom held onto my waist and began to kiss my shoulder while Michael pressed his lips to my own. My toes curled, my body overwhelmed immediately.

I returned Michael's kisses, holding onto his face. Tom's hands trailed up my sides and cupped my breasts, gently kneading them as his lips moved to the back of my neck.

I turned away from Michael to momentarily face Tom. I felt Michael's fingers raising the bottom of my blouse and broke free from Tom simply to allow him to pull it off over my head. My lips crashed back to Tom's perfectly soft lips as Michael's fingers roamed across my back. He peppered kisses across my bare skin as he unclasped my bra. I felt it slip off my shoulders as my breast were freed from their constraints.

Tom's hands immediately began to wander down my neck and towards my breasts. His lips soon followed. My head fell back as his lips wrapped around a nipple. Michael caressed my neck and kissed me below my ear. I turned to him and began to kiss him. I couldn't help but moan into him, which made his kisses more passionate.

Tom's mouth moved to the other nipple, becoming rougher. I gasped into Michael's mouth before facing Tom. Tom took me in his arms and slid me completely onto his own lap, momentarily making me all his. Michael stood and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor before returning to me. He stood behind me and bent down to kiss my neck and shoulders as Tom and I kissed.

I turned from Tom and reached back for Michael. Tom returned his attention to my breasts while unzipping my pants. Michael tangled his fingers into my hair and forced my mouth to meet his. He devoured me and once my pants were completely undone, he lifted me so Tom could wiggle them down off my hips. I removed one leg at a time with Tom's guidance. 

Michael lifted me off Tom and made me face him. I stood against him, being held in his strong arms as we kissed. I felt Tom rise behind me and heard the shuffling of his shirt as he removed it. It was unfair how naked I was compared to the both of them. Now between them as we stood, I turned away from Michael and placed a single palm on each of their chests. I turned my head to kiss Tom and Michael licked and nipped my neck and shoulder. He stepped away and I turned completely to Tom.

Michael knelt behind me, sinking his fingers into the waistband of my panties, slowly pulling them down. They fell to my ankles and his fingers softly ran across my lower back and over my ass. He kissed my cheeks and gave one of them a gentle bite. I moaned against Tom and raised one leg to hitch it over his hip. Tom grasped me below the knee, keeping it in place.

Michael took advantage of my new position and his fingers began to wander. All the while kissing around my hips and ass, his fingers teased me where I had already been extremely damp for the both of them for quite a while. I felt Michael's hot breath against my skin once he felt how slick I was already. He groaned heavily and returned to kissing my waist.

I had to pull away from Tom to catch my breath. Tom held onto the back of my neck with his free hand and watched with heavily lidded eyes as I gasped at Michael's touches.

"Please, the two of you, strip now," I begged. 

Tom gently dropped my leg and Michael immediately stood up behind me. The both of them removed their shoes and socks as quickly as they could and dropped their slacks.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked them. "Lose the underwear, too."

I stepped around Tom and seated myself back on the little couch, crossing my legs. I watched them both as they dropped their briefs, both their erections springing forth, bobbing enticingly. My lips parted and I licked them with anticipation.

Slowly, I uncrossed my legs, watching their expressions as I gave them a little peek. I sat up straight and beckoned the both of them to me. I held them both in my hands, stroking them. They kept their hands to themselves. I turned to Tom first, gently licking him before taking him into my mouth. I continued to stroke Michael and felt someone's hands tangle into my hair. Tom groaned and the sound vibrated through him. I found it encouraging and began to suck on him.

Next, I turned my attention to Michael and treated him to the same pleasure. I hummed lightly as I sucked on him and stroked his long shaft with my tongue. 

Tom stepped back and dropped to his knees next to me. His fingers trailed up my inner thigh and teased my sex. I moaned in delight with Michael still in my mouth. Tom circled my clit before slowly dipping himself into my slick folds. The intrusion was most welcome but I had to release Michael and fall back against the couch.

"Oh, God," I whimpered. Tom rose up, penetrating me harder as he began to kiss me. My head was spinning but I wanted more. I needed more. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Michael was stroking himself as he watched what Tom was doing to me. 

Tom pulled himself out and stood me up before seating himself down where I had been. I bent over before him and glanced back at Michael, gesturing him towards me before I took Tom back into my mouth. 

I placed my hands on Tom's thighs and felt Michael place one of his on my hip. With his other hand, he brushed my hair back so he could watch me suck off Tom. I felt him line up against me and I braced myself for his first thrust.

It came slowly and he filled me completely. I panted with Tom's cock in my mouth, needing a second or two. Michael torturously pulled out so slowly, then pushed himself back in. I could feel every inch caressing my walls and it felt so damn good.

I hungrily resumed sucking on Tom, little sounds escaping my lips, muffled. Tom enjoyed watching Michael pound me from behind just as Michael enjoyed watching me suck off Tom.

"I'm about to cum, Mara," Tom groaned, his head rolling back. "I want to fuck you first before I do." I dropped him from my mouth and continued to stroke him slowly in my hand as Michael grasped my hips and began to pound me harder.

I cried out, my fingers digging into Tom's thighs. "Don't... don't you dare stop!"

Michael's grip tightened on me as he pounded harder, grunting with effort. I felt weak, like I couldn't do much of anything else but to succumb to this pleasure. But Tom grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up to meet his mouth, kissing me hard. I couldn't stop whimpering and groaning against his mouth.

Finally, Michael stopped and helped me to stand up straight. He gave me a swift smack on the ass as Tom stood to allow me on the couch. I lied back along the length of the couch and Tom raised my outer leg, tossing it over his arm as he crawled over me. He pressed himself in and I threw my head back, gasping.

Michael moved to the end of the couch near my head and I desired to give him attention so I took his cock and brought it into my mouth, tasting myself. The angle at which Tom was hitting me was exactly what I needed. I prayed he wouldn't stop anytime soon. I focused as much attention as I could on Michael, delighting in the moans he was making.

Tom began to slow down and I had to tell him to keep going.

"Are you sure? I'm about to cum," he groaned.

"Just do it! Just please don't stop, I'm so close..."

Michael groaned hearing my words. Tom picked up speed again, careening over the edge. I dropped a hand to my clit and rubbed it, my own orgasm taking off.

"God! Yes!" I cried out as Tom kept pounding me, grunting with his own orgasm. "Cum on me, Michael," I encouraged. 

Tom stilled for a few seconds, regaining a little strength before pulling away. My orgasm was still coursing through my body when I felt the warm liquid of Michael's cum shoot across my stomach. I hummed with pleasure, content and sated.

Without any words, Tom began dressing and soon Michael followed after recovering. I slowly sat up and wiped the cum off my stomach with a tissue, tossing it out. I gathered my own clothes and got dressed as well.

I feared it would be awkward from now on between the three of us. After zipping up my pants, we all stood before each other. I spoke first.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Tom finished for me.

We all smiled. I chewed my lip, happy. 

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

Michael put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "We're all going to be together quite often."

"But, is it going to get awkward when one of you is cast as Bond? I don't want either of you being jealous."

"Mara, how much of the script have you read?" Tom asked.

"I've only gotten to the scene we did today," I answered.

Tom and Michael exchanged smiles.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

Tom stepped up and kissed my cheek before filling me in. "The villain is the same character as your husband. So no matter who gets what role, we both will have some interesting scenes with your character."

Michael's grin widened, surely matching my own.

"Well then. It seems the three of us will definitely be getting to know one another better throughout shooting." I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"On, and off-screen," Tom winked.


End file.
